Breathtakingly Beautiful
by bamonisperfection
Summary: Damon and Bonnie finally realized their feelings. What horrible timing. Their journey back to eachother. Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**I **_**really **_**shouldn't post a new fanfic right now. Lol. I was inspired though. I think this will be a multi-chapter, as I really wanna share how season 6 should go from here. This starts in 6x06 where Damon is calling Bonnie, but the convo will be changed.**

**Now that I'm done rambling,**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own TVD if I did Bamon would be madly inlove right now**

Damon's POV

I walked into Bonnie's old room and sat on her bed. Her scent was still here. It was the faintest thing ever, but it was here. I looked at a picture of her and smiled. I picked up the picture, pulled out my phone, and scrolled through my contacts. _Bon Bon. _My finger hovered above her name before clicking it. "Hey it's Bonnie. Leave me a message." I heard her voice say over a recording.

"That's it? The one time I need to hear your voice, that's all I get?" I sighed. "I know what you want to hear. 'My life is absolutely perfect and Elena and I are living in paradise." I chuckled. "Well we're not. She erased loving me from her mind." I looked down at the picture of Bonnie. She was always so beautiful. Even when she was going to die soon. So breathtakingly beautiful.

"Y'know something Bonnie? I wish you were here. I wish I could hear you say how much you hate me, because I know you really mean you love me. I wish I could hear your judgey voice that always has me reconsidering thing. I _need _you here Bonnie. I know it's the most ridiculous thing in the world, but I need you Bonnie." I admitted. I knew she'd never get this, but maybe one day. My phone beeped. _Elena_.

"And you were always so beautiful." I continued, ignoring Elena's call. "So breathtakingly beautiful. Y'know what Bon? I'm finding a way to bring you back. Immediately. Because I need to tell you how much I love you in real life. Not over some voicemail you'll never get. So I love you. And, I'll see you soon."

I hung up my phone and stood up. I slipped the phone in my pocket and looked at the picture. I decided to take it with me. I then saw the picture of Elena at graduation and my stick-self. Always forcing myself into her life. I didn't have to do that with Bonnie. No matter how much she claimed she hated me, she always came back. I worked for Bonnie, all it took was Elena turning into a vampire for her to love me. I walked out and went to Alaric's office. I was going to find someway to bring Bonnie back and he was going to help me. Whether he liked it or not.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up on the ground. I saw broken pieces lying a few feet away and a circle of light surrounding it. I moved softly and remembered everything that happened.

Damon was gone. I let that sink in. It was going to be horrible without him. Now nobody can protect me against Kai but myself. I stood up, feeling better now. I walked over to the circle and pondered on how to get up. I muttered a spell and then the ground shot up and I was above ground again.

I walked hastily to the Salvatore boarding house. It would feel weird not being there. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and was barely aware when I arrived at the Salvatore house. I walked in quietly, silently praying Kai wasn't here. I walked upstairs and found myself in Damon's room.

His room smelt like him. Leather and bourbon. I found myself infront of his dresser looking through his flannels. I slipped out of my clothes and put a red and black one on. I buttoned it up and enhaled Damon's scent. It felt safe. I walked over to Damon's bed and climbed under the covers.

I missed him. I didn't want to miss him like this. Like I'd die if he wasn't here. It broke my heart when I saw realization wash over his face when he realized he was leaving without me.

I let Damon's scent wrap around me, comfort me. He comforted me. I felt safe around him. He could be annoying, sarcastic, mean, but he loved and cared about people so deeply that it made him absolutely breathtaking. I knew that I felt something for Damon then. When Damon got here, if he wasn't back with Elena, I'm telling him how much I love him. But for now, I'll be fighting to find a way to get back to him.

**I think this is a good start. So, Julie said that Elena and Damon's journey to eachother would be bad and beautiful, so I decided to changed it to Bonnie and Damon's journey to eachother. **

**As the story goes on, Damon and Bonnie's love for eachother will grow deeper even when their separated. I promise though, they will be united soon. **

**I also feel having povs for this story works best, so we can really get an insight inside their minds. **

**One more thing. My best friend kamster4000 wrote me a really amazing birthday present and posted it on here. It's a Bamon fanfic and called **_**Distractions**_**. She'd really appreciate if you'd read it! :)**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to write another chapter, because I really love updating. Writing is one of my favorite things to do. I'll probably be rotating between this and I'm Back. **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own TVD or Elena wouldn't even be on the show anymore **

Damon's POV

"Damon, you can't just break into my office." Alaric complained. I was sitting at his desk, with my feet propped up on his desk, and a bourbon in one hand and the other holding Bonnie's picture.

"I need help." I stated, ignoring his previous comment. I sat the picture on Alaric's desk. "I'm leaving this here." I informed him arranging some things, so the picture would fit.

Alaric walked over and raised a curious eyebrow. "A picture of Bonnie?" He questioned. I nodded as I looked at Bonnie's picture.

"You need to help me bring Bonnie back." I stated. I took a drink of bourbon and then sat the bourbon on his desk and showed him the paper I found. "What do you know about the Gemini coven?"

"Not much. Stefan sent me the lead, but they didn't help at all." He replied. "Why?"

"Their the only way for Bonnie to get out." I stated. "Call Stefan. We're going Oregon." I stood up and took Bonnie's picture with me.

"I thought you wanted me to keep that?" He called as I started leaving.

"I need a picture of the girl I love to help me not go on a killing spree." I called back. I walked outside and saw a bunch of college kids roaming around. Bonnie used to be one of them. I missed her.

"Hey mate." Enzo greeted. I turned and Caroline, Enzo, and Stefan were approaching me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. I knew Stefan was going to come because Ric called him, but Enzo and Caroline can't know for now.

"Ric called me and they overheard so they know now. We're just confused." Stefan explained. I nodded.

"What's confusing you?" I asked. It could be me loving Bonnie. Or my desperation to get her back. I'm not sure though.

"Well, Ric said that you needed his help getting Bonnie back and that you had said you loved her, so we're just confused." Caroline explained. I nodded and looked at the picture of Bonnie in my hand.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to find a way to bring Bonnie back." I replied simply, looking back up at them.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up in a chair. I lifted my head and looked around. My hands and legs were taped down and I was still in Damon's shirt. What happened?

"Finally you're awake." I turned and saw Kai standing with a poker in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked in response, which instantly made me miss Damon more.

"Well, Damon is obviously coming back for you. When he does he'll either take me with you both, or be forced to watch his pretty little girlfriend suffer." He explained.

"You're sick." I hissed. And he smiled.

"Well, thank you." He replied. He undid my restraints and when I stood up, I was going to make a run for it, but I realized I was deadly weak. "I took a lot of your magic. Now, so you can't leave you're going to be enjoying a nice little prison."

He picked me up and I was too weak to fight. We went to the basement of the boarding house and I was thrown into the cell. Kai shut and locked the door. "Sweet dreams Bonnie."

Kai walked away and I crawled onto the cot. I curled into a ball and sobbed. I needed Damon right now. His shirt still smelt like him. I pulled the shirt up and inhaled Damon's scent. It calmed me.

I was really weak and tired. I didn't feel safe sleeping in a house with a psychopath, but if I was going to get back, I need my rest. I closed my eyes as thoughts of Damon flooded my mind. I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**Well that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also, I'm really sorry if the chapters seem really short, I just feel that the stopping places for the povs are appropriate, to help add suspense or questions that will be answered in the next chapter or later on in the story. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for either of my stories, I'm Back or Breathtakingly Beautiful, I'd love to hear them. Just put them in the comments section or private message me. **

**I have the next chapter written and will probably post it later, but I'm not sure, I had tons of difficulties trying to post this chapter. **

**Till next time! :-* **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing :(

Damon's POV

"Thanks for fixing my car Stefan." I thanked my brother as I drove my camero. We were heading to Oregon so we could save my Bon Bon.

"Your welcome Damon." He replied. "Ric, Caroline, and Enzo are staying in Whitmore, so Elena, Jeremy, and Matt don't get suspicious."

Stefan was looking through some things and found my picture of Bonnie. "Why do you have this?" He asked.

I sighed. I really didn't want to explain my feelings for Bonnie to my brother. "I needed something to keep me stable. I may go on a killing spree if I don't keep it." I informed him.

"You love Bonnie that much, that if you didn't have something of hers you'd kill thousands of people?" Stefan asked. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he was curious on how serious I was about Bonnie. I could tell.

"Yea." I replied. I looked at the picture of Bonnie. She kept me stable.

"You know she'd hate you for that." Stefan stated. She would, wouldn't she? She'd hate me if I killed tons of people.

"No. I'm not taking a chance of her hating me." I replied. I wanted to see her pretty green eyes filled with love and happiness, not hate and sadness. I stopped the car at a red light and checked the GPS. Eight more hours.

"I never realized you ever felt anything for Bonnie. I knew you cared about her. The sixties dance, after Ric nearly killed her, when she got lost on the island, after she died to bring Jeremy back, it was always there. You caring for her. I just thought you did it to get Elena though." Stefan said. He's right. Maybe I always loved Bonnie. I just hid it with hate. The light turned green and we were driving again.

"Maybe I always loved her. I think I never loved Elena. I think it was the feelings I felt for Katherine that I transfered to Elena." I explained. It was the truth. Elena and I were toxic, we never really worked out.

"I think you're right. You should keep Bonnie though. Don't let her go once you get her." Stefan replied. I nodded. I don't plan on letting Bonnie go.

"I don't want to let Bonnie go. I just don't know if she'll want to let go of Baby Gilbert and be with me." I informed him. I hope she will let go of Baby Gilbert.

"I think she will. I think Bonnie loves Jeremy, but I'm pretty sure she loves you too. I think she just doesn't realize it yet. I'm almost positive she loves you more than Jeremy though." Stefan tried boosting my confidence. I hope he's right.

"I just hope your right Stefan." I replied.

"I think I am. Bonnie loves wholeheartedly and you love so much it consumes you. Neither of you have been loved the way you should be." Stefan explained his reasoning. I smiled. He was right.

"You're right Stefan. You are absolutely right." I agreed. He smiled and leaned back in his seat. I glanced at the GPS. Seven hours until I find a way to get the love of my life back.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up after a horrible dream. Kai was torturing me and he killed Damon. It felt so real. I had to see everything. I couldn't even help him. I wiped away my tears and smelt his shirt again.

Leather and bourbon.

That will forever be my favorite scent. Leather and bourbon. Damon.

"Aww, miss Damon don't you?" Kai asked. I looked up and he was looking at me through the cell bars.

"Go away. Damon's going to kill you when he finds out what you're doing to me." I warned him. Damon would make sure he payed for torturing me. He slammed Kai into the wall for trying to touch me, I can't even begin to imagine what he'd do when he finds out about this.

"Maybe, but I'll be able to get away quickly." He said cockily. "Well I decided to not be completely rude and got you some food and clothes." He opened the door and threw the bag in. Then he closed the door and locked it.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. I picked up the bag and took an apple out.

"Have fun Bon Bon." Then Kai walked away.

I opened up the bag more and looked inside. Fruits. Body spray. Mints. Damon's clothes. I picked up one of the shirts and inhaled his scent. I smiled lightly and let tears flood my eyes. I slipped out of his shirt I was currently wearing and slipped into a green and black flannel. I buttoned it up and smiled a watery smile. I sat the bag in the corner of the room and ate some of the apple Kai had given me. I finished eating the apple and sat it in another corner.

I sat on the small bed in the room and let my memories of Damon flood my mind. My favorite was when we danced together at the sixties dance. I had wanted to dance with Damon at my prom, but that would've just been weird to ask. Damon was a really good dancer though.

Then I felt something. Power. It was running through my veins. I muttered a spell and the door swung open. I smiled to myself and picked up the bag. Then I walked out of the room, up the stairs, and out of the house. If I was going down, I'm going down fighting. Just like Damon would want me to do.

Ooh. The story's getting good. Lol.

So I think that I'm going to start giving previews for the next chapter. And some tips that everyone needs to consider when reading, that could possibly be spoilers for future chapters. Hint hint.

Previews

• Damon finds a new clue on how to bring Bonnie back.

• We get to see how everything is holding up in Whitmore.

• Someone is going to be getting very shocking and heartbreaking news delivered to them.

• Bonnie finds a clue to getting home.

Tips

• Kai never does something out of the goodness in his heart. There's always going to be an ulteriortive motive.

• This is not going to be a fluffy, happy, rainbows story. It's going to be very angsty and will be a long journey for Bamon to get back to eachother, there are going to be very tough decisions made.

• In this story, like in 6x06 where Alaric turns human, that is possible. It will be very critical to this story, but Alaric is not turning human.

• Elena isn't interested in getting her memories back. She's going to be in a relationship with Liam and won't be a very important character in this, don't be shocked if she's only in a few chapters.

• Jeremy is an extremely important character, he will be in the story later.

• Mystic Falls won't be magic-free forever.

• As I said in the beginning of the story, Bamon will be reunited, but it's going to be a hard journey back to eachother. When they do get to eachother it's going to be a difficult journey then too.

• This story will end happily, and I may have it in a series. That will be all up to my reviewers, but this story should go on for awhile.

I just want to let everyone know this is my first angst story and I hope I'm doing well so far. I normally have Bamon in an automatic relationship, but I feel that, that just won't happen in the real show. And this is how I think season 6 should go. Using what Julie said about Delena, turning it Bamon.

Sorry some things popped up and I couldn't post until now.

Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Can we just talk about last night?

So Damon gives up Elena, walks around all mopey, and then finds Bonnie's bear and is all happy. Yea totally not a coincidence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Damon's POV

"I can sense something." One of the Gemini coven witches told us. They were trying to sense if their was anyone else in Kai's prison. "There's two living people in there." The witch comfirmed.

"Thank you..." I trailed off. I normally didn't thank people, but this is Bonnie were talking about. Their helping me get her back.

"Alice and your welcome." She replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Can I just ask, why is a vampire so desperate to get a witch back?" A male witch asked.

"Well, you see, Bonnie and I have this weird relationship going on. And I just realized I was inlove with her and she had died when Kai shot her and sent me back, so I'm bringing her back." I explained. The guy nodded. The witches then started glancing at eachother, as if having a silent communication. Alice nodded and then they all looked at me.

"We have a way that she could come back." Alice stated.

"I thought only the ascendant worked?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow. I was honestly going to do whatever it took to bring Bonnie back.

"Not exactly." Alice replied. I felt a pang in my chest as she said those words. I could remember Bonnie saying those exact words, her small smile after words, and how we were so close, so close, to coming home. "See, there's another way she could come back."

"What's the but?" Stefan asked. Hopefully it's not that anyone has to die or something horrible like that. Bonnie would never forgive us if someone died to bring her back.

"It requires Damon becoming a human." Alice stated.

It wasn't a hard decision. Being a vampire or bringing back the person your inlove with. I love being a vampire, yes, but I love Bonnie more.

"I'll turn into a human." I told them.

Caroline's POV

How are you supposed to tell your best friend's ex boyfriend, or maybe current boyfriend, that the vampire she's suppose to despise, is trying to bring her back, but he's madly inlove with her now and she may be inlove with him?

The answer is you can't, but you have to. Jeremy is going to kill Damon. And if Bonnie's inlove with Damon, she's going to act like everything is fine and go back out with Jeremy, even though she's dying inside.

I was standing in Alaric's office with Alaric, Enzo, and Jeremy. We were about to tell Jeremy. We already told Elena, but she doesn't care. She said she's happy with Liam right now and she doesn't want her memories back. She also thinks Bonnie and Damon would be really cute together anyway.

"Jeremy, we have something to tell you. And you may not like it." Alaric started. Jeremy looked at him with a confused expression and then nodded for us to continue.

"As you know mate, your girl Bonnie did not return with Damon." Enzo stated. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Look, Jeremy, Damon is in Oregon looking for a way to bring Bonnie back. But there's something you need to know about Damon and Bonnie." I told him. Then he started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me that Bonnie and Damon are together?" Jeremy asked between laughs. I sighed. Then he stopped suddenly and looked at our serious expressions.

"Damon told us that he fell inlove with Bonnie wherever they were. And we have no idea about Bonnie, but I wouldn't be shocked if she said the same." I explained.

I studied Jeremy. He looked mad and hurt. Then he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"That went well." Enzo said sarcastically. Alaric and I glared at him and he shrugged again.

Bonnie's POV

I was reading my grimore, looking for ways to get back. So far, I only found one way. A vampire has to turn human, the previous energy will go to the witch who turned them back and they will have enough power to leave or drag a person out.

I leaned against a tree as I started feeling dizzy again. Whenever I left the boarding house I started having random moments when I got dizzy. I sighed and looked at my grimore again.

I can't give up. Even if I'm feeling dizzy, Damon would want me to keep going. I sighed and then pushed my grimore aside again. I miss Damon. Every time I thought of Damon, I'd feel a pain in my heart.

I mixed a few things together in a bowl, to perform a spell, and then drank. I sat the small bowl down and blinked.

"Stooping this low Bennett? I expected better from you Bon Bon." I smiled and looked up at Damon. I felt some tears fill my eyes and Damon sat next to me.

"I know, but I miss you." I admitted. Damon smiled and tears filled his eyes too. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his touch.

"Elena did this. It made her starving for blood. If anything happens to you, it's on you Bon." Damon informed me. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and just sat there with him holding me.

"I know you're not real. I know you're only an illusion. I need to tell you this though. I love you Damon. A lot more than I'd ever expect, but even if you're only an illusion, I needed to tell you." I admitted. I felt him smile against the top of my head.

"I love you too Bon." Damon replied. "I'm bringing you back Bon Bon, just relax." I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"I'm tired." I complained. I hadn't slept in a while.

"Go to sleep. Oh and Bonnie, Kai did something to your food he gave you earlier. Just be careful. I think he put some spell on it." Damon informed me. Suddenly my world went black.

There aren't any sneak peaks for the next chapter, because it's already done and will be posted in like two hours. Just one question.

It's not too soon for a Bamon reunion is it? I really hope not.

Also sorry for not updating I'm Back. I have no inspiration, ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if you think it's too soon for a reunion, I already had this written and if I rewrote for a later reunion, I'd have to rewrite some things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

Damon's POV

"Your really going to turn human?" Stefan asked me. I nodded. We were sitting in my camero waiting for the witches to get everything set up. My mind kept drifting to Bonnie.

"I'm turning human for Bonnie. I'm not going to not do it. I love being a vampire Stefan, but I'm bringing Bonnie back. It's being a vampire or bringing Bonnie back." I told Stefan. Alice walked out and I got out of the car. "Stay here Stef. I'll be back in a few minutes." I shut the door and walked over to Alice.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. I nodded. Bonnie just clouded my mind. I was doing this for Bonnie. For my Bonnie. My Judgey, little witch that I'd do anything for.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." I comfirmed. We walked inside and Alice told me what to do. I had to lay in the middle of all of the candles, they were going to consume my vampirism, which would convert to witch magic, and bring Bonnie back. If I wanted to, I could become a vampire again, but I'm going to leave that decision up to Bonnie. If we wanted to be together, but she didn't want to be a vampire I'd stay human.

I laid in the middle of the candles and thought of Bonnie. Would she even _want _to be with me? I hope so. I wouldn't force Bonnie to do anything, but I'm not giving up on us being together.

The witches began chanting a spell. I could feel my fangs growing in. Then they were going away. It was like the life was being sucked out of me. I blacked out but before I did, I heard someone call out my name.

Bonnie's POV

"Damon!" I exclaimed. Kai was across the room from me, apparently he tied our lives together, so he came back, but right now I didn't care. "Damon!" I exclaimed again. I was shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"You must be Bonnie. I'm Alice. Listen, you need to relax. Damon is fine, we turned him human to bring you back for him." Alice explained. I nodded and I moved some of Damon's hair out of his face.

"He's going to wake up, right?" I asked. Then I saw Stefan walk in. He flashed over and listened for Damon's heart beat.

"He's going to wake up. I can hear the heartbeat." Stefan comfirmed. He picked Damon up, which looked very awkward, and turned towards Alice. "Thank you. And I'm sorry your prisoner escaped with Bonnie."

"Don't worry Stefan, it's not your fault. Whenever you get back to Whitmore, make sure Damon takes it easy and he may have to go to the hospital." Alice told us.

"Thank you." I told her. She nodded. Stefan and I walked outside, and Stefan was carrying Damon out. We got to Damon's camero and I opened the back seat. He put Damon in the backseat and I got in the back with Damon. Stefan shut the door and got in the driver seat.

"He's going to be really happy your back." Stefan informed me as he started the car and took off. I moved Damon's head in my lap and smiled.

"I'm happy I'm back too. Why would Damon be happy I'm back though?" I asked Stefan. I murmurmed a quick healing spell to relieve Damon's pain.

"I can't be the one to tell you. It's Damon's place to tell you." Stefan replied. I nodded. Is he back with Elena? I wonder if Stefan would tell me.

"Are Damon and Elena back together?" I asked. I really hope he says no. It would be really awkward telling your best friend's boyfriend your inlove with him.

"No their not. Elena erased her memories of loving Damon and doesn't want them back. She said she's happy with Liam." Stefan replied. I nodded. I can't believe she'd erasing loving Damon. Yes, I understand that he's done so _really _bad things, but erasing loving him seems a bit extreme. I mean all of the other things he's done really over does the bad. I never thought I'd say that.

"Are you sure that Damon's going to be okay?" I asked worriedly. He looked like he was paling by the seconds.

"He'll be fine. I can hear his heart beat. It's perfectly fine for while he's sleeping." Stefan replied. I rubbed Damon's shoulders to relieve all of the tension in his muscles.

"He's not going to end up like Katherine, right?" I asked. I could remember Katherine starting to die after the cure was in her system.

"No. If he does, we can put vampire blood in his system. The witches said that he can become a vampire again. He wanted to bong you back though, so he turned human." Stefan explained. I nodded and murmurmed another spell to help Damon some more.

"His skin is hot." I commented as I put my hand on his forehead. I saw a few sweat beads on his face and wiped them away.

"That's all part of being human. He just turned back too, so he'll be a lot warmer than usual." Stefan replied.

Caroline's POV

"I haven't heard from Jeremy since, is he gonna be okay?" I asked Ric. He put his bourbon down and nodded.

"He's just having a hard time-" He was cut off by his phone buzzing. I tuned into my vampire hearing to listen. "Hello?"

"Hey. We got Bonnie back, but to bring her back Damon had to turn human. He turned human and we'll probably have to take him to the hospital when we get there." Stefan replied. Damon turned human? That is the most absurd thing ever heard of.

"Yea. Is Bonnie okay?" Ric replied. I wonder if she's inlove with Damon too, it would crush Damon if she wasn't.

"Bonnie, well she's okay as in terms of being brought back. She's been freaking out though ever since she saw Damon pass out. She's asleep now. We're about two hours away." He replied. I can't wait to see Bonnie. I _really _hope Damon's okay though. If Bonnie loves Damon, she'd be crushed and Stefan would be crushed.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you in a bit." Ric said. They said their goodbyes and ended the phone call. Then I noticed a picture on the top bookshelf.

"The sixties dance." I murmurmed. I walked over and picked up the photo. "Who took a picture of Bonnie and Damon dancing?" I asked Ric. He walked over and looked at the photo.

"I don't know. Remember, I was under Klaus's control?" Ric replied. I looked at the picture more closely. I could honestly say in this picture Bonnie looked the happiest she's ever been. I have never once seen Bonnie happier. I think her and Damon really would be a great couple. And if she doesn't realize that, I'll just have to help her.

Damon's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had some wires hooked up and there was a thing on my finger. I went to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down.

"You have to take it easy Damon." I heard the one voice I'd been dying to hear. I looked up at the speaker and saw Bonnie. She was sitting on my bed with me and she looked really worried.

"Your really back?" I asked softly. She smiled and nodded. I pulled her into a hug. I don't care if I mess up the wiring. Bonnie was back. And she was here with me right now.

She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled Bonnie into my lap and leaned back. She sat up to protest, but I pulled her back down in my arms.

"You have no idea how glad I am that your alive right now." I told her. She smiled. The same smile that I would've killed to seen.

"Enough to turn into a human." She replied, a small laugh escaping her lips. I chuckled and moved Bonnie slightly so we could see eachother. Then I kissed her.

Kissing Bonnie was different than kissing Elena. This was slow and passionate. It was a promise for more. That this wouldn't be the last.

I pulled away to let Bonnie breathe and she was panting. Now. This is the perfect time.

"You have no idea, how inlove I am with you." I told her. She looked shocked. Shocked, relieved, and happy.

"Good, because I'm inlove with you too." She replied. And nothing could've made me happier than those words.

These are my plans for the next chapter

• Damon and Bonnie are officially a couple

• Someone tries breaking up Bamon

• Elena and Bonnie talk about Damon


	6. Chapter 6

Update! :)

Probably the last one until Friday. Sorry :(

I think the rest of the chapters will be longer from here on out, sorry if their not as long as you all like.

Any fanfic recommendations by the way? I feel I've read almost all of them but I mean like, I'm always reading so... Yea

Disclaimer: if I owned the vampire diaries. Damon would've let Elena go seasons ago.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up with my head on Damon's chest, in Damon's safe arms. Last night Stefan gave Damon some blood to help heal him and compelled the doctors to release him from their custody.

We left the hospital and now we're crashing in Alaric's guest bedroom in his new apartment. I felt Damon rubbing his hand up and down my arm. It was comforting.

I moved slightly and looked up to see Damon's eyes closed. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. He wasn't in reality though. I knew better though. I moved some of the hair out of his face and admired my handsome, former vampire and enemy, and current human and boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It doesn't sound right. Calling Damon my boyfriend. I _love _that we're together, but it just doesn't seem like Damon Salvatore should just be classified as my boyfriend.

Lover.

That's much more fitting. Damon's my lover. He loves with everything in him and never stops. It feels amazing to be on the receiving end of that.

But it also scares the heck out of me.

I was the one that held Damon's heart. I could easily break it or I could keep him protected from anymore heartbreak.

I choose the second one.

I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Damon's forehead. Of course, the next thing I knew was I was flipped over, under Damon, and our lips were connected.

He pulled away and smirked at me. "Goodmorning my precious Bon." He said softly and kissed me once more, before rolling over to lay next to me. We were now laying on our sides, looking at eachother. He moved my hair, behind my ear.

"I remember the first time I did that." He murmurmed. "It was back when you were in highschool. You were scared of me and I was trying to get the necklace from you." I smiled at the memory.

"I remember. Y'know, for a split second I considered trusting you." I admitted. "I was thinking about trusting you. I _wanted _to trust you. I wanted to believe that you wanted to protect me. I also kinda wanted you to just kiss me." He chuckled and caressed my cheek. "And whenever you kept asking for a truce between us or a fresh start, I wanted that. But I was scared, because you had practically ripped my throat out. The first time I actually trusted you was at the sixties dance."

I could remember it clearly. I wish I could go back though, to the fifties dance. I'd take the chance in a heartbeat and dance with him. I'd let us have truce between eachother. Maybe we'd end up together before this. Maybe I wouldn't die so much.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everything I did to you Bonnie. I'm sorry about your grams, your mom, your dad even though I didn't kill him and it was Silas-" I cut him off by kissing him. I had my hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. He had one hand in my hair and the other resting at my waist.

I pulled away and looked at him. I needed him to know I forgave him. That I didn't care anymore, because I realized it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't your fault Damon." I said softly. "My grams died for me and Stefan too. I wasn't strong enough and she had to help me. You and Stefan both needed to get out. And my mom," I sighed and shook my head. I had my elbows on his chest now, but wasn't completely laying on him. I had my torso on him and my bottom half was on the bed. "I understand why you did it. Stefan told me. He said that you guys tried finding another way, but you weren't going to kill me because you knew I'd never turn. I appreciate it Damon. And my dad was never your fault Damon. It was Silas." He smiled lightly.

I knew I had gotten through to him. I kissed his forehead and let my lips linger there for a moment. "I love you." I told him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. Like he was afraid I'd leave or disappear any second.

"I love you too Bon." We were quiet for a while then. We just sat there enjoying eachother's company. Damon moved and buried his face in my neck. "Promise me you'll never leave me." He murmurmed in my neck.

It shocked me. I'd never heard Damon so vulnerable. He was laying his heart in my hands. And I never felt more loved. "I promise Damon," I began, as he placed a kiss between my neck and shoulder. "I promise, I'll never leave you." He smiled against my skin.

"We should go get some breakfast." He murmurmed a few moments later. I nodded and forced myself out of bed.

We walked into Alaric's living room, only to find him making out on the couch with some black haired girl.

"Ehm." Damon cleared his throat. They pulled away and looked like deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't realize you two were awake." Alaric said. I giggled and walked into his kitchen. I looked through his cabinets and fridge only to find bourbon and blood bags.

"Ric, I realize your a vampire, but Damon and I both need some food. I can't drink bourbon and be alright." I complained. Then Alaric and Damon burst out laughing. "It's not funny. I'm hungry."

"Okay. Sorry baby, I'll take you out for breakfast." Damon said after he recovered from laughing. I smiled and tried not to blush when I heard him call me baby.

I headed to the guest room and found some of the clothes Caroline and Stefan brought us. I picked up a white sweater, black tanktop, and blue jean shorts. I changed, slipped on some black heels, and brushed my hair and teeth.

Jeremy's POV

Today was the day. I was going to see Bonnie. She didn't know yet, but I was going to see her. I was going to try and convince her Damon was the right choice. It was 2 pm and I saw her walking across Whitmore campus with Damon.

Damon had his right arm wrapped around Bonnie's shoulder and she had her right hand interlaced with his. Her head was laying on Damon's shoulder and they both looked happy. Bonnie was practically glowing.

I walked over there and put on a fake smile. "Bon. Your back." I said. I really wanted to stake Damon now and it was really hard not to stake him.

"Yea I'm back. Damon turned human and brought me back." She replied. Damon smiled, turned his head slightly, and kissed the top of Bonnie's head.

"Bon, can we talk?" I asked. She nodded and kissed Damon's cheek before walking away with me.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked. I sighed. How do I tell her she can't date Damon? Just come straight out and say it.

"Bonnie, I miss you. I don't think you should be with Damon. He's just going to break your heart. You're meant to be with me-" She cut me off, clearly annoyed.

"Listen Jeremy, I'm sorry, but things change. I'm with Damon now. And I love Damon. You're not changing my mind Jeremy." She looked over my shoulder and I turned too, spotting Elena. "Sorry. I gotta go talk to Elena. And next time, don't try changing my mind, because I'm not changing my mind." And with that, the love of my life walked away.

Bonnie's POV

I walked over to Elena. Jeremy is an idiot to try and change my feelings for Damon. I needed to talk to Elena about this though.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena greeted. She pulled me into a hug and I smiled.

"Hey Elena." I replied, wrapping my arms around the brunette. We left eachother's embrace and she smiled at me. "I wanted to talk to you about Damon." I came straight out with it.

"Oh. He did tell you right?" She asked. I nodded. "Listen Bonnie. I don't love Damon anymore, and I don't want the memories back. I'm with Liam now and want a semi-normal life. I want you to be with Damon and I'm not denying you of any happiness in your life because you deserve it. You and Damon are absolutely perfect for eachother. I just hope he treats you right." I smiled at her acceptance. I just had one question.

"Elena, if you didn't erase your memories, would you still be cool with this?" I asked her. I needed to know she wasn't just excepting because of the compulsion.

"It probably would've taken time. A lot of time Bonnie, but I would've because your my best friend, my sister. And you deserve every bit of happiness you get." She replied. I smiled and hugged her, tear glistening in my eyes.

"Thank you Elena. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." I told her.

"Now, go back to Damon. He loves you Bonnie, you two are going to get through any of the problems you face and end up back in eachother's arms." I smiled and left my best friends embrace. She saw her boyfriend and then we said goodbyes. I turned and walked back towards Damon. She's right. We're gonna get through everything and end up back to eachother.

But I never thought that getting through something, would be as painful as possible death, until I heard the gunshots on campus and saw Damon fall to the ground, _without _vampire blood in his system.

Ah don't kill me!

The idea struck me mid-writing and I thought it would be a pretty good ending, and a way to keep up the angst.

Don't worry, I _promise_ I'm not letting Damon die for good though. I don't think anyone will be dead for good in this fanfic, maybe a few real deaths, but all of the main characters will be living or the undead.

Sorry for no Damon povs. I don't really know how to write human-Damon POV, so sorry.

By the way, a few chapters ago I mentioned Damon would leave the choice of him turning in Bonnie's hands. That may be coming up soon...

Next chapter

• Damon is admitted to the hospital with serious injuries

• Bonnie is comforted by Caroline

• Someone has to make a life or death decision for someone else


	7. Chapter 7

I kinda might've wrote another fanfic...

I'll prob post it later

I also have an idea for a fanfic idk if I'll write it or not though

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own TVD

Bonnie's POV

I sighed as I sat in the waiting room, waiting on information for Damon. It's three in the morning and I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep until I know Damon is okay.

"Damon Salvatore." I heard. I shot out of my seat and walked over. "Are you a family member?" The lady asked. Crap. I forgot I can only see him if I'm family.

"I'm Damon's wife, Bonnie Salvatore." I lied, though it didn't seem like a lie. Bonnie Salvatore. I like the sound of it.

"Oh, I wasn't aware Damon had a wife. Anyway," She continued. "Damon's injuries are very serious. We're not sure if he'll make it."

At those words my world was closing in. Damon may not make it. No, he can turn. I'll just beg Stefan to turn him. I won't- no I _can't _live without Damon.

"Yes he does." I replied, swallowing my tears. "Can I see Damon?" I was silently praying she'd say yes.

"Of course, right this way." I followed the lady down the halls of the ER. She stopped at room 108 and opened the door. I gasped at the sight before me.

Damon was hooked up to tons of machines. He was laying in the middle of a hospital bed and there was a band-aid on his forehead. I rushed over and took his hand. I finally let the tears fall.

"Damon, oh my gosh. Please don't die Damon. _Please _don't leave me Damon. I love you Damon. Okay? I _love _you. If you leave I want that to be that last thing you hear. I love you Damon." I rambled on. I was scared. I was scared Damon was going to die.

"Hey, shh baby. I love you too. I'm going to be alright." He replied. He pulled my hand up and kissed it. I smiled as he let his lips linger there. He looked up, probably checking if the nurse was there, then spoke up. "Bonnie, we need to have a really important discussion now."

"Okay. By the way, if anyone asks, I'm your wife." I told him. He chuckled lightly, then switched back to a serious expression. I sighed. I don't want him telling me to move on. I don't want to hear that no matter what he'll love me, but he wants me to move on.

"Whenever I turned human again, I told myself that if we got together, I was going to leave the choice of me becoming a vampire again to you. If you wanted to live a normal human life I was going to let you have that, we'd stay human. If you wanted to be a vampire though, we'd turn. It's your choice Bonnie. I don't want you feeling pressured." Damon told me softly. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

He was laying something he loved in my hands, _again. _I was telling him to turn though. I looked into his gorgeous baby blues and caressed his cheek. "Damon, listen to me. I'm telling you to turn into a vampire, because I love you. You love being a vampire and gave it up for me. And I _love _that you waited and asked me, but Damon, you're _dying _I want you to turn. And not now, but eventually, I'll turn too." I told him honestly. He smiled and turned his face to kiss the hand that was formerly caressing his cheek.

"I'm going to go call Stefan to come and give you some blood. I love you." I informed him. He nodded and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and then kissed back. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "What was that for?" I asked softly. He moved some hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Just incase I don't see you again." I felt tears fill my eyes and I squeezed them shut. "I love you Bon." He kissed my forehead again and wiped away my tears.

"I love you too Damon. Never forget that." I said softly. He nodded and I left. I walked into the waiting room and saw Stefan and Caroline.

I walked over and collapsed in Stefan's arms. "Stefan. I can't-" I trailed off, I sobbed in his arms. He rubbed my back and nodded.

"I know Bonnie. Listen, what did you tell Damon about turning?" He asked. I tried to stop my tears and stood up properly.

"I told him that I was going to have you give him blood. And Stefan?" I asked before he left to give Damon blood. He looked at me curiously and I continued. "Would it be absolutely awful to ask you to snap Damon's neck? I don't want him to suffer all of this."

"No Bonnie, it's not, because Damon loves you and your trying to do what's best for him." Stefan replied. I nodded and he smiled at me before walking off. Then I collapsed in Caroline's arms.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Damon wasn't supposed to die. He's supposed to be okay." I cried. She just rubbed my back in response. There wasn't anything anyone could say to make me feel better. "Caroline?" I asked suddenly.

"Yea?" She asked. I sighed and weighed if this was a smart choice. Yes, it's the right choice.

"If Damon doesn't make it. Can-can you kill me? I don't think I can handle living without him and I don't want to compel the memories away and I can't anyway." I asked. I love Damon with everything in me and I don't want-

"Room 108 ER Damon Salvatore heart monitor beeping." I heard over the speakers. My world ended right then. Either Damon's going to come back a vampire or he's not coming back at all. I started sobbing again.

"I'm not killing you Bon. Damon's going to be fine. Relax, Stefan went in there-"

"Caroline! He may not have had enough time! Damon could really be gone for good now." I interupted. My voice broke at the end. Tears flew down my face. Imagining life without Damon Salvatore was impossible. Even when I didn't love him.

"Bon, we need to go. Listen, Damon is fine. Everything is going to be okay, but you have to be careful because he's in transition. He loves you to death Bon, but he could easily hurt you and if you die, he's going to die too." Caroline explained quickly. I nodded and wiped my tears away. We walked out of the hospital and got in Caroline's car.

Damon's POV

"I don't want Bonnie near me until I have control." I told Stefan. The mere thought of ripping through Bonnie's throat irked me. I loved Bonnie, but I couldn't promise her safety with being a newborn vamp again.

"We have an idea." I heard Bonnie say. I turned and looked at her. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins. Singing to my fangs. She descended the stairs and sighed. "I love you Damon." She told me softly.

"I love you too Bonnie. I can't be around you right now though baby. Your blood is magic and it's practically singing to me." I told her sadly. She nodded and I caressed her cheek. "What's your plan?" I asked.

"We were gonna call Klaus and have him compel you to handle your bloodlust." Stefan informed me as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Stefan walked out, leaving me alone with the love of my life and a girl I could kill any moment now.

"I love you Damon." Bonnie told me the second Stefan walked out. "I love you _so _much Damon. And I honestly don't care if you kill me right now, because I _need _to kiss you now because I thought you were dead." Then she slammed her lips on mine. I felt the want to drain all of her blood build up, but I wasn't going to. The only way I'd _ever _drink from her is if she asks. I don't see that day coming anytime soon.

"I need to trust you too now." She murmurmed against my lips. "So I'm going to trust you enough to bite me."

She craned her neck slightly, I couldn't stop myself. I bit into her neck immediately. Her blood was toxic. It was absolutely amazing. I drank and drank until I felt her growing weaker and weaker. I retracted my fangs and placed a kiss where they were. Then I bit my wrist and made her drink. Of course, she didn't mind.

I pulled my wrist away and kissed Bonnie again. I'm absolutely inlove with this girl. I pulled away and held Bonnie against my chest. "I love you." I stroked her hair. I could feel the bloodlust dying down. "I love you. I love you." I repeated. I can't lose Bonnie. I won't lose Bonnie.

"Promise me you'll never leave Damon. No matter how bad the bloodlust gets or no matter how much you just want to rip my throat out. Promise me Damon." Bonnie told me, tears filling her eyes. I tightened my hold on her waist.

"I promise that no matter what happens I'm never leaving you. And I'm never letting you die either, I'm turning you into a vampire whenever I get control." I replied. She smiled against my chest and I picked her up, so I could look at her. "My gorgeous and perfect Bonnie." I murmurmed softly, moving her hair out of her face. "I can't believe I never noticed sooner. I love you more than anything. And if I could go back in time, I'd never try killing you, I'd make sure your grams stayed alive, and I'd forget all about Elena and Katherine and I'd be with you." I confessed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't please. I'd love to have my grams back, but everything that we've been through has brought us here Damon. We're together. And I love you." She kissed me and I smirked against her lips before kissing back. I no longer felt an urge to rip Bonnie's throat out.

I pulled away, but kissed her forehead. "Our plan wasn't to call Klaus." Bonnie murmurmed. "Stefan knew you'd never kill me. If I could get you to bite me and not kill me you'd have control. Stefan said that loved ones are harder not to kill." I looked at her then. They were using the girl I could kill any second as bait.

I picked Bonnie up bridal style and smirked when she squealed in surprise. I flashed into my room and laid her in my bed, in my arms. "I love you." I whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied.

Yea, sorry this is all I have. *hides* hectic week sorry guys!

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. You guys? Not sure in my opinion.

Next chapter

• Bonnie wants to turn

• Stefan finds an interesting piece of information

• Tripp (who is alive in this) finds out someone's secret

• The gang is in a race against time to save said-person's life


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is really bad. Sorry.

More info at end.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or Mockingjay Part 1

Bonnie's POV

I awoke in bed, alone. I sat up and looked around. Where was I again?

Oh yea, Stefan's house in Savannah. We were trying to stay away from Mystic Falls, so Damon didn't draw attention. A lot of people at Whitmore witnessed the shooting. I got out of bed and stretched. I walked downstairs and saw Damon and Stefan cooking.

"So you made Bonnie vamp-cakes?" Stefan asked curiously. Damon smirked and nodded.

"Every single day. She told me she hates them, but I know she really loves them." He replied cockily. I rolled my eyes and walked in. "Morning Bon Bon."

"Morning Damon." I replied. I stood next to him and leaned my head on his arm. He smiled and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Morning Bonnie." Stefan stated. I smiled at him in return. "So, Bonnie, Damon and I were talking earlier." Stefan began. I looked between the few. What were they talking about?

"And we think it's best you go to see Mockingjay Part 1 with me and not your girl friends." Damon finished, trying his best to be serious, but failing miserably. We all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry," I said inbetween laughs "I was going to go with you anyway." He smiled and then handed me a vampcake. "Oh yay." I said sarcastically.

"Oh baby, don't start, you love them." He told me, before kissing the side of my forehead. As I looked at the pancakes I began thinking of turning.

Yes turning. I was thinking about it all last night before I fell asleep. I wanted to turn. I just wanted to have control.

I was also going to miss being a witch. I would turn in a heart beat to be with Damon, but I just didn't want to change.

"Damon?" I asked softly when I noticed Stefan left. He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. He kneeled next to me and caressed my cheek. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. It was nice, having Damon so concerned about me. Having him comfort me. Having him love me.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you about turning." I replied. I saw relief wash over his face. He really cared about me.

"What about turning?" He asked.

"I want to turn, like now, but I wanted to make sure I'd have control. I don't want to kill a bunch of innocent people." I confessed. He smiled lightly and kissed my forehead.

"I think you'd have control. You're stronger than anyone I know." He admitted. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'd miss being a witch," I admitted. "but I'd give anything and do anything to be with you forever. Because I love you. And I've never loved anyone more." He smiled and kissed me.

Stefan's POV

I heard Bonnie talking to Damon. Really, earlier, Damon and I were talking about Bonnie becoming a hybrid. She was the strongest Bennett witch, she could turn into a witch-vampire hybrid. We were going to find out for sure though.

Caroline and I went up to New Orleans to ask Klaus for advice. Caroline knocked on the door and Klaus stepped out.

"Hello love, what a surprise." He welcomed. He moved and let us inside. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"We wanted to ask about witch-vampire hybrids." Caroline stated. Klaus looked shocked and then sat down.

"There's a book. It's here, you can read it." Klaus replied. He flashed out then flashed back in with the book. "Don't bother returning it. You can keep it." We thanked him and then left.

I was driving, Caroline was reading aloud. "Oh. My. God." She stated. I looked at her as she looked amazed at the book.

"What?" I asked. I focused back on the road. Then she began reading.

"The strongest Bennett witch and a Salvatore vampire were meant to be together. The Bennett would be the beginning of a new race. A witch-vampire hybrid race. Together, they would have a child who would be a hybrid. They would have the greatest, most epic love ever. They would start as enemies, friends, and then lovers. No matter how hard they try to deny their love, they always end up back with eachother." Caroline recited. If I had a heart, it would've stopped right then. I was going to be an uncle. I would have a nephew. And also, Bonnie would be a hybrid. Damon will be estatic.

"This is great news!" I exclaimed, filled with joy.

"I can't wait to tell them." Caroline replied enthusiastically.

Bonnie's POV

Damon and I were at Whitmore, waiting for Caroline and Stefan to return. They called earlier saying they had great news. So, Damon and I agreed to meet them at Whitmore.

Damon and I were laying on a couch in Caroline's room, she compelled herself her own room incase I ever needed to stay, I was laying in Damon's safe arms. Damon's arms were the safest place I'd ever been.

"I love you." Damon murmurmed against my neck. I smiled. Every time he said he loved me, I felt my heart flutter. My happiness was upped and nothing made me upset for hours.

"I love you too." I replied softly. He smiled against my neck and interlaced our hands. I smiled and closed my eyes contently.

I can't wait for an entirety with him.

Tripp's POV

_There's a living Bennett witch. She's friends with Caroline Forbes, check her dorm a Whitmore._

That was what I received from one of my guys. "Let's load up! Found ourselves a witch." I announced to the four guys with me.

Damon's POV

I heard Bonnie's breathing and heart rate even out. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I love Bonnie. I love her more than anything. Her grip on my hand never loosened. I would hold her tightly at night. Every night fear welled up in me that I would lose her again. For good.

I closed my eyes and hummed happily. I had Bonnie. She was all that mattered. Then the door to the dorm opened. My eyes shot open and I faced the intruder. He had a gun in hand and was pointing it at me.

I flashed up in seconds, slamming him to the wall. "You will not mess with me or my girlfriend. Or I will kill you." I threatened. Then I felt something stab me and I collapsed.

Caroline's POV

"Damon!" I exclaimed and slapped his unconscious form. He sat up in alert and looked around frantically.

"Bonnie?" He asked. Stefan and I looked at him worriedly.

"No Damon, she's not here. What happened?" Stefan replied.

Bonnie's POV

I awoke to sounds of slamming and screams. I looked up and saw blood. Tons of blood. Then I saw him.

Damon.

"Damon?" I asked softly. His head turned to look at me and he flashed over.

"I love you. I love you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I'm drinking more vervain-" I cut him off.

"Damon, I'm fine. I love you. Relax I'm fine right now. Now let's get out of here." Damon smirked and the picked me up bridal style. He flashed us out and we were in Stefan's house in Savannah again.

"I killed a lot of people baby. Please don't hate me. I needed you back." Damon told me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, then entangled them in his hair.

"I love you Damon. I know you've killed. I'll never hate you. And I can't let go of you, so in not going to." I replied and Damon kissed my cheek. I smiled as he pulled me down with me on the bed.

"You are too good for me." He said as he adjusted me on his chest. My head was resting on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. "I love you though. I'll love you forever."

"I will love you for eternity." I replied. I took his head and smiled. He let go of my hand and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Marry me?" He asked as he opened the small black velvet box that held a blue diamond ring. I sat up and looked at him. He was looking at me as if I was the only thing in the world.

"Yes." I replied. He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." And when I laid back on his chest to sleep, I realized I'd never been happier.

I don't really like this chapter. I was going to take the kidnap scene out, but idk why I didn't.

I'm awful at fighting and kidnapping scenes.

I may rewrite this chapter

Even though it was awful, hoped you enjoyed!

~Til next time~

Next chapter

• Bonnie and Damon announce engagement

• Steroline (lol yea that'll happen soon) tells Bamon the news.

• A villian makes a return that will change everything


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've had a really bad case of writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Damon's POV

I woke up and could smell food cooking. I looked around and noticed Bonnie wasn't in bed anymore. I smiled. Bonnie was my fiancé. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Stefan and Bonnie talking.

"So he proposed?" Stefan asked curiously. Bonnie smiled and nodded. She was mixing something in a bowl.

"Yea I mean, it wasn't anything big or extravagant. He just pulled a ring out and said "Marry me." It was just so simply Damon. I loved it." Bonnie replied.

"That sounds great. I had something big planned, but I didn't want to wait." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed the top of her head and then sat my chin on her head.

"When are you telling everyone else?" Stefan asked. I shrugged and smiled when I saw the ring on Bonnie's finger.

"We can tell them at lunch." Bonnie replied. "Stefan invited everyone for brunch, he said he had something important to tell everyone."

"Their going to think your pregnant." Stefan joked. I chuckled and kissed the side of Bonnie's head.

"That'd be nice." Bonnie murmurmed. I rubbed up and down her arms and then rested my arms around her waist again.

"Everyone's coming at eleven. I'll finish up Bonnie." Stefan told her. Bonnie nodded. I removed my arms from her waist and she wiped her hands on a dishcloth before going upstairs.

Caroline's POV

"I'm so excited to tell Damon and Bonnie about everything." I told Alaric and Enzo as I drove to Stefan's house.

"They'll be really excited." Alaric replied. I smiled and stopped the car in Stefan's driveway.

We all walked inside and I saw Stefan cooking. "Where are Bonnie and Damon?" Enzo asked. Then I heard laughter upstairs.

"They really love eachother don't they?" I asked. Stefan smiled and nodded. I smiled and got everything out to set the table. Then Elena, Jeremy, Liam, Matt, Tyler, Liv, Luke, and Jo walked in.

"Is everyone here?" Bonnie asked as she descended the stairs with Damon close behind.

"Yea we're all here." Elena replied.

Bonnie's POV

We all took our seats and I smiled to myself when Damon intertwined our hands. "Stefan said there was something important you had to tell us and something he and Caroline had to tell you both." Alaric said. I nodded and smiled.

"Damon and I are engaged!" I exclaimed excitedly, holding my hand up for everyone to see the ring.

Everyone gave congratulations except for Jeremy. "Look Jeremy, I realize that your all mad that Bonnie chose Damon, but you could be happy for her." Caroline stated. I really didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever. I fell inlove with Damon. End of story.

"So, what was it you two had to tell us?" Damon asked Caroline and Stefan. He squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Oh right!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. "Stefan you can start off!" Stefan nodded at her and then faced us.

"So apparently the strongest Bennett witch and a Salvatore are meant to be together. Bonnie is going to be the beginning of a witch-vampire hybrid race." Stefan explained. I could turn into a vampire and keep my powers. I smiled excitedly.

"That's not even the best part!" Caroline exclaimed. "You guys will have the most epic love story ever! And don't even try going against your love for eachother, because you'll end up back with eachother anyway." Like we'd ever break apart. I love Damon with everything in me. I rather die than lose him.

"And you guys can have a baby." Stefan added in. My breathe caught in my throat. Damon and I were going to have a baby. It's going to actually be possible.

"Please tell me you are being a 100% positive." Damon replied. I literally will die if their not 100% positive. Please be true. I pleaded in my head.

"Yea. Absolutely 100% positive." Caroline said happily. I smiled and squeezed Damon's hand. We're going to have a baby.

"Well? I figured you guys would be more excited." Alaric said. I laughed. I was ecstatic.

"I don't know about Damon, but I'm ecstatic." I replied. I looked at him worriedly. I don't want him to be really mad or upset.

Of course all my worries flew away when I heard something in my head.

_I figured out we can use telapthy. Don't worry. I love you and I'm ecstatic for our baby. Whenever we'll have it. But I just don't want everyone to think of me as a softie. _

I giggled to myself. And bit my lip to suppress my smile.

_Love you too. Oh and PS, everyone will think of you as a softie after seeing you with our baby. _

He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Are you happy?" Caroline asked Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I'm happy." Damon replied. I smiled and then started eating my pancakes. Yes pancakes. Damon made me his special vampcakes.

"I thought you hated pancakes." Jeremy said curiously. I took another bite and took a drink of milk.

"I used to." I replied. "After eating them every single day you get used to it though." I took another bite and savored the whip cream.

A few hours passed, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, and I were playing monopoly.

"What do you think you'll name your baby?" Caroline asked. I laughed. Classic Caroline. I just found out that we were going to have a kid sometime or another and she already wants to know the name.

"I personally think they should name the kid Kai." I turned around and there in the doorway stood Kai.

**I think, since I've had such bad writers block lately, I'm going to call it a mid season finale. If I can get a Christmas chapter in, I'll try too. Because I want to pick up the story with a time jump next year. Oh well, we'll see. **

**I'm still working on my fanfic without the Gilbert's, which is actually harder than you think, because I have to go back and kinda rewrite the entire show. I don't want to post it until I'm certain I'll be able to continue too. **

**Really sorry, but I'm not going to put a preview up. But I have some exciting news. **

**You guys can tell me what you want to happen next and I'll try putting it in the next chapter. As long as it follows the storyline. **

•**Til Next Time•**


End file.
